Project 115 - A New Threat
Note: This page is still being updated. Some information may be changed. Project 115 - A New Threat is the second mod of the series. This mod was first announced on November 24, 2014. The mod was later released on January 5, 2015. The mod gained a good reception from the Zandronum community. The final version, Version 1.5, was released on January 21, 2016. A sequel was announced on May 28, 2016. Gameplay The gameplay for this mod remains the same from the previous. What differs are new PowerUps, zombie design, and the new "Exo-Abilities". The only Exo-Ability that the player has is Double Jump, or Exo-Jump. Exo-Jumping allows the player to have more freedom on the maps featured in this mod, so verticality is very important to this mod. Since this feature was unfair to standard enemies, new enemies were introduced to attack while the player in the air, first being the Scarecrow. The Exo-Suit recharges after Exo-Jumping so it lets ground enemies to have a chance to attack the player before Exo-Jumping again. With the 1.1 Update, four new Exo-Abilities were introduced, Exo-Haste (Stamin-Up), Exo-Resistance (Juggernog), Exo-Reflection, and Exo-Overclock. The player can only equip one Exo-Ability at a time, purchasing a new Exo-Ability will replace the current one the player has. Some weapons have the same stats from the weapons previously on Project 115, but have minor tweaks to make them better. While A New Threat has a slight fewer weapon variety, it is planned to include more for the last update. 8 Player Multiplayer returns in this mod and it has major improvements compared to the previous Project 115. The 4 characters return from the previous Project 115. 3 new characters were introduced: Aidan, Alex, and Saul. As of the final version, a campaign was added to complete the story of the mod. An alternate story can be told via Easter Eggs in the survival maps. The first Easter Egg is on Oklahoma Sky Tower. When completing it, the story seemed to be a real life situation. Features (Sections) * Weapons * Zombies * Exo-Abilities * Characters * Maps (A New Threat) Change Log Version 1.5 (FINAL UPDATE) - Removed Weapon Recoil (So Damn Annoying) - Fixed Exo-Armor Text - Fixed Weapon Sprite Sizes - Added Power Gum - Added Arcade Mode (Single Player Only) - Changed Salvation Sphere Power Up Into A Power Gum - Added Nuketown Zombies (Remake) - Increased Health And Fire Rate For The Sentry Gun - Added A 4 Short Mission Campaign (Continues After Aftermath From The Previous Project 115) - Plasma Grenades Are More Deadlier - Exo-Suits No Longer Need To Charge Up To Use Again (Wait Till You Land To Exo-Jump Again) - Change Exo-Overclock to Exo-LifeLoot (Drain Rune Function) - Improved Exo-Ability Icons Version 1.4.1 - Fixed An Issue Where Weapon Recoil Spins The Player During Multiplayer - Fixed An Issue Where The Player Can Not Use The Exo-Jump Ability On Virology Center Version 1.4 - Added the M1 Irons Revolver (Available On All Maps) - Added the Pack A Punch (Replaces The Attachment Station) - Added A Bonus Map - Remastered All Maps - Added New Power Ups - Added A New Zombie Variant - Stylelized Text When Approaching A Wall Weapon, Weapon Supply Crate, etc... - Added Electric Trap (Bonus Map Only) - Improved OHM Firing Sound - Added The PLasma Grenade Launcher - Added The Distraction Drone - Added Weapon Recoil Sway - Minor Weapon Frame Improvements - Max Ammo Now Gives Players Max Grenades Instead Of Two - Replaced The Skill Levels with Four Skill Levels - Repositioned The Players Points Indicator - Added the Thundergun (Easter Egg On All Maps Except The Bonus Map) Verion 1.3 - Added 1 New Map: The Final Stand and a sample map (All usable items in one map) - Added The OHM LMG (No Attachments) (Available On All Maps) - Added A Boss Battle For The Ending Of The Final Stand (Final Step: End My Nightmare!) - The Return Of The Panzer Soldat (The Final Stand Only) - Added A New Exo-Ability: Exo-Damage (The Final Stand Only) - Added An Easter Egg On The Map Aeon City - Fixed A Bug With An Unknwon Attachment On The MORS Sniper Rifle (MORS_2) Version 1.2 - Added 2 New Maps: West Washington Exo-Suit Facility and Claustrophobic Feelings - Added Weapons Attachments (Red Dot Sight, ACOG Sight, Weight Grip, Smooth Pump, Rapid Fire, and Upgraded Barrel) - Quick Melee Function - 2 New Enemies: Possessed Savior and Flame Stalker - 8 Player Multiplayer Support - Changed Zombie Melee Damage (MeleeDamage 6 to MeleeDamage 8) - Fixed Large Font for the Points System During Online Play - New HUD - Easter Egg on Claustrophobic Feelings (Next step: Remove Her!) - Fixed Main Menu Controls During Multiplayer Version 1.1 - Added 4 Player Multiplayer (Host Must Select Map with The Server Control Panel. Main Menu Not Funtional) - Added Back Misty, Marlton, Stuhlinger, and Russman - Added New Playable Charachters: Saul, Aidan, and Brendan - Added The EM-1 Heavy Laser Gun - Added The AE-4 Assault Rifle - Added The ARM9 SMG - Added The Pytaek LMG - Added The Ameli LMG - Added Grenade Launcher (Separate Weapon) - Added Melee Ability (Separate Weapon) - Added Max Ammo and Nuke PowerUp - Added The New PowerUp Time Freeze - Added A New Map: Oklahoma Sky Tower - Added Buyable Armor (Oklahoma Sky Tower Only) - Added Zombies with Exo-Suits - Added Exo-Suit Abilites: Exo-Overclock, Exo-Haste, Exo-Reflection, Exo-Resistance (Oklahoma Sky Tower Only) - Added Music Easter Eggs (Each Map) - Decreased Spawn Time For Scarecrows - Changed Weapon Design for the ASM1 and SAC3 SMG's - Increaded Bullet Spread For SAC3 - Re-Coded the Weapon Supply Crate (Now Functions Like The Mistery Box) - New Spawning Sound - Resized All Weapon Sprites (Overworld) - Increased ADS Accuracy For All Full Auto Weapons - Increased Atlas 45 Pistol Damage - Increased ASM1 SMG Damage - Oklahoma Sky Tower Easter Egg (Save Me Please!) Version 1.0 Beta - Initial Release